User talk:Dark0805/Archive1
Howdy! Welcome to the wiki! - Krowman 20:56, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Welcome to the Wiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:42, 21 May 2007 (CEST) hehe Thanks. I've already gotten into a fight on one build with like six peeps =DDark0805 17:12, 22 May 2007 (CEST) "Spartan, you are stupid." Please review PW:NPA. Subsequent violations will result in a ban. -Auron 02:21, 31 May 2007 (CEST) 112 :p I salvaged an UW item, and got 112 glit dust :p. Hate glittering dust... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:57, 31 May 2007 (CEST) :Oh jeez i got ownced. HOLY JESUS 112 you must be lying got a screenie?Dark0805 16:22, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Test Dark0805|[[User_Talk:Dark0805|Rant]] 06:38, 21 July 2007 (CEST) User:Dark0805|Rant 06:38, 21 July 2007 (CEST) :So ya know, your sig looks a LOT better when you put a space between the last character in your post and the four tildes (~~~~) to insert your signature. I've seen places where you missed the spacebar or something, and I just thought I'd let you know that - to me at least - it's pretty ugly :P -- Armond Warblade 04:37, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Done [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:56, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Shadow Spike No, I have had a lot of success in TA with this build, not against the dummies. While Expose and Gaze reveal the spike, what can they do? Daggers attacking at around once every 0.8 seconds will interrupt ZB, Mending Touch, with a good success rate, and for the most part of they get Prot Spirit or Spirit Bond off it still won't save them. With secondary healers, most aren't able to outheal the damage, and if they are, good use of Gale can take care of that. As for blind bots, that's what Draw Conditions is for. Or even Gale. The spike may be fragile, but unless your team consists of 2-3 interrupters, it's not going to matter much. Not many rangers can interrupt Lightning Orb, Ancestor's Rage, and the sin's attack skills simultaneously. Rating all 0s just because the sin is two skills different from the vetted is also questionable. Horns is to snare them into the Rift and make Lightning Orb an almost guaranteed hit, Flurry synergises well with Warmongers' Weapon. 14 seconds of fast interruptions is better than 4, don't you think? Losing around 30 damage and maybe 60 more from BoS is well worth it. Tycn 05:01, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Me and why I'm special Yeah, we are looking for permanants. Contact Press Tab Please ingame, tell him i told you to, and then list what you can play to him etc. We're happy to take you on, but we're gonna restart the guild first, so the invite won't be straight away. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 18:59, 17 August 2007 (CEST) My god... You love metal, gw, and friends with pot... You are me. I mean seriously, you are me. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 20:56, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :Seriously have my babies [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 21:26, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::Shadows Fall = ftw band, but I love Thrash bands like Slayer as well. You? [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 22:24, 17 August 2007 (CEST) For the build thingy you asked me to look at, I'd say add in 3 optional slots and say underneath what you want them to be (its much neater) then yeah, submit for vetting. bbcode will take ~5 years to update anyway. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 13:08, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :shit didnt mean submit for vetting, just stick it as a stub or whatever. Can't submit them yet. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 13:20, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::nonononono dont submit it isnt allowed yet due to eotn skills wait nono dont submit. lol. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 15:52, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::Oh shit right. I just skimmed it and saw 'do not' and 'submit' in the same paragraph -.- [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 15:59, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Paragon Barrager How can it be inferior to a r/x or a/r if it's for a totally different purpose? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:34, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Muffin Please. I'll send the invite now, but i need to explain some shit as well :D [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 21:43, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Im teh god that message you left. how am i god for that?- Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz :When i was a new user here skakid shot down a build of mine and i didnt like him much. He's pretty cool now i'm not so new but that sig is still hilarious.Dark0805|Rant 04:03, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah its just a joke. I have been on the wiki for a while and i knew skakid had a lot of enemys. thus my joke sig. oh yeah, template test--- Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz Teh testing [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']] Rant( / ) 15:43, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']] Rant( / ) 16:14, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::WTFDark0805Rant( / ) 16:32, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::OMG.[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]Rant( / ) 16:36, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::maybe...[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]Rant( / ) 16:42, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Plz...[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]Rant( / ) 16:56, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Final one... removed a tag...[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]Rant( / ) 17:02, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Get on Get online on GWs. We're doing AB. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 15:56, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :Cant get on, and even if i was it would take a while for you guys to make me fight for turtle humpers.[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']] Rant( / ) 16:02, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::Is there a problem with humping turtles, Mr. "Cripshot is bad"? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 16:06, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::Please stop. You have me thinking about amber and jade dildos.[[User:Dark0805|[[User:Dark0805|'<font color=black >Dark0805']] [[User_Talk:Dark0805|<font color=red>Rant]](/)]] 16:09, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Wammo Do you know what happened to that wammo build where you were about to make your mending statement? Why was it deleted? Asdfg 19:10, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :hopefully it was. It was disgusting and diserviceful to users to have it up. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 19:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Tbh I'd advise you leave PvX, its so called community is a bit shit now. Move to gwwiki or something. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 22:58, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :as long as nothing has happened past napalm being a faggot scapegoat, theres nothing wrong. People are not on sod's side, atleast those who matter. hang tight man. Let's GTFO before all hell breaks loose. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 00:25, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::Fixed. Now rate me zing. SoD FTL 00:29, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :::Go farm the HM, napalm. Pve whore, i dont let them on my talk page. Mallyx:Please Napalm, i need you, pleeeeeeease, farm me! [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 00:46, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Recent Change trollers:: Does shadowstepping stop you from activating a qued skill on the other end? i.e: *que dev hammer(i.e. activate in non-adjacent range of target) *death's charge **does devhammer come through on the other side? yes, since it is a spell. Skakid9090 01:35, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :thanks skakid. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 01:40, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Welcome We already have a welcome template, why steal RS's? Єяøהħ 17:21, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :well, I had no idea we did. In which case, delete it. But rs's is really nice, i used it there a few times and when i was welcoming a guy on pvx this morning i thought we should get one. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 17:31, 11 September 2007 (CEST) : me greeting you should be. Guru is such a peice of shit in 40 minutes it hasnt loaded. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 23:01, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Need moar timed-out auto disconnect on your browser. 65.93.24.82 21:33, 12 September 2007 (CEST) The above section If you don't want it on your talk page, archive it. Also, please keep your tone more respectful and remember that an administrator's decision is final. -- Armond Warblade 20:57, 13 September 2007 (CEST)